Wayward Abuse
by SkyGiantz
Summary: Jack has been creating distance between himself and the Guardians as of late for unknown reasons- but after an unexpected reaction, Jacks past will come unraveled, so why are the Guardians even more upset? Warning: Abuse
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the defeat of Pitch two months ago, the world seemed to have grown a bit; maybe not in size, but in smiles and happiness, with even a tinge more fun than before. Not to say the damage had been undone, many children were still plagued with doubt and conflicting beliefs, but slowly children were beginning to believe again. The Guardians still struggled with their weakened powers, but believers were steadily increasing, and unlike before Mirth and wonder had once again begun to restore in the children's eyes. Although, that could be credited to the Guardians newest member, Jack Frost, the young spirit of winter and bringer of fun.

300 years for anyone is a long time, conceivably longer for a restless young child. He may be immortal, but child none the less. Though, nothing could be more unbearable than solitude for 300 years, with interaction so scarce, you could count the conversations on your fingers. Bu t this was nothing new and already established. This was Jack Frost. 300 years of solitude has left the Guardians (appropriately) guilty toward the neglect they treated their youngest member, but likewise their time away has left the Guardians all the more willing to make up for It, and in time adopting the roles of a mis-matched family. Everyone has their quirks, Jack more than others, but then again that too was understandable- 300 years can do that to a spirit. Although, no matter what the past may have held for Jack, nothing could change the fact he is accepted and welcomed by this newfound family; the Guardians. The Guardians were admired by all the spirits, and were responsible to protect the children as well as their innocence. A spirit could only hope to one day to claim such title, for no honor is greater than the moon himself bestowing one with the ranks of Guardianship. What wasn't understandable was the way Jack still treated his family after months of being with them.

While Jack was naturally cold in body, he made up for it with heart. All the Guardians hold a center; for North has Wonder, Bunny holds hope, Tooth cherishes memories, and Sandy protects dreams. These centers are the embodiment of their Guardianship, but lately all the Guardians noticed a shift in their normally light-hearted fun-loving teen. Perchance not even a shift, but just realization that after so long the Guardian still holds such deep reservations about his family.

Sandy was the first to notice Jacks wayward behavior. Being silent himself, he often watched others, making him the most observative amongst the group. Sandy was glad the young winter spirit was deemed a Guardian; he would often bring him joy when watching Jack play with his golden dream sand. The first time Jack touched Sandy's dreamsand and a herd of dolphins swarmed him, Jack's face instantly lit up like a Christmas tree. Sandy could never remember a time seeing such pure delight and innocence on anyone's face, and such actions reminded him why he loved creating dreams for the children in the first place. From then on he had a fond attachment to the winter spirit, and would bring him pleasant dreams on the warmest of nights.

On the way back to North's Workshop, Santoff Clausen, Sandy noticed Jack sitting on the far side of the sleigh, not that far considering the sleigh wasn't all that big to begin with, but far enough to keep his distance. Sandy reasonably acknowledged the spirit may just need his time to think the events of the night over. Pitch was defeated, and Jack finally had believers. For a spirit so accustomed to isolation, being thrust a title, a home, a family! This was all unbelievable to Jack. So therefore, Sandy understandably gave the spirit his space, believing the others would understand and do so as well.

"Jaaack!" squealed Tooth, her hyperactive personality bubbling over from the previous days events. Tooth, as well as she meant, could for the life of her not hold back her emotions. If she was worried, she would express it. Excited? That too. Let's not forget guilty, nervous and giddy, and right now Tooth felt all of these emotions bubbling up inside her. She really tried to give Jack some space, she really did, but her emotions won out, and she just couldn't hold back anymore.

"You're officially a guardian now! How do you feel? You're always welcomed to the Tooth Palace, Baby Tooth absolutely adores you, and the girls would love seeing you again." she squealed flitting over to embrace Jack in a hug. Since Tooth could not handle ten minutes without fussing over her new frosty obsession, that's when it happened. Jack seemingly broken of his daze, looked over, a small smile forming over his mouth, but once Tooth had her arms outstretched towards Jack, as quick as his smile flashed, his eyes filled with panic flinching slightly when Tooth reached him. A small gasp was heard, as his body tensed and eyes scrunched. The other remaining Guardians, North, steering the sleigh, and Aster struggling with his own fear of the ride, neither noticed Jacks strange reaction. As Tooth pulled back out the quick embrace, seemingly oblivious to Jacks panicked reaction, quickly chattering once again, Jack seemed to have visibly calmed down. Even playing it off with a forced smile; always making himself appear fine. That's what he always did, hide his emotions. He was a closed door and as much as Sandy wished he could make the young spirit trust him, he knew that trust was difficult to earn and could not be obtained so shortly. But that didn't change what Sandy saw. Those eyes were filled with panic, but beneath that lay fear. Right then Sandy swore to watch over their youngest Guardian for anymore strange behavior. While his flinch may have been caused by 300 years without contact, in fact it was the logical reason for his reaction, but he couldn't help but think Jacks reaction seemed…misplaced? Being with North so long over the years had taught him one thing, well rather two. The first was to never leave the elves with any sort of responsibility or dangerous equipment, but the second important one was to always trust his 'stomach' intuition, and he had a foreboding feeling there was more behind Jacks reaction and it was worse. Much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the great response to the first chapter. I already have an outline for this story, and intend to finish anything I start. I write quite a bit, but this is my first real Fan Fiction so let me know how I'm doing and what you think. Reviews are appreciated, now please, read on!**

Jack liked the cold. No, let me rephrase that, Jack NEEDED the cold. Canada, Northern Russia, and the Poles where all places he could handle. Beach resorts, theme parks and summer festivals were definitely not. So then why in the world would Tooth ever suggest a trip to a beach, in the States, in June! And much to his annoyance, why would everyone else agree to it! There is nothing _fun _about the beach; it was just a place to get sand in the eyes, sunburnt skin, and nauseating headaches. Nothing good ever came from his time at beaches, and this was to be no exception. But never the less, there was Jack, in the way Way back, draped in layers of clothing hiding under his towel, with a glarish-pout on his face.

"Jack!" Bellowed North, "Food iz ready, come get before cold." But realizing the irony of his words he turned towards the other Guardians and gave a joyous chuckle. "Bunny would you be so kind?" asked North. After a few short gripes, Bunny moved his way over to Jack.

"Get your arse over here mate, were waiting on ya" grumbled Bunny. "Ya just gonna keep hiding over here the whole time?"

"I don't like the heat" Jack mumbled, face hidden in his sweatshirt, curling up even further in the shade.

"Yeah- we get that Frosty, now come on out, it's pretty cool and there's a breeze. There ain't a peep for miles, and maybe if you left your towel fortress you would actually enjoy the water, cause it's too cold for any of us, anyways." Bunny tapped his foot louder as his impatience grew thinner. Looking down at Jack's contemplating gaze, Bunny finished "are ya done pouting now Frostbite? We know this is not your ideal vacation spot, but we kept it in mind when choosing so as to not make it completely unbearable for you." At Jack's indifference, Bunny huffed temper flaring "come on now, you're coming over to eat with the rest of us."

As much as Jack hated to admit it, Bunny was right. It was warm yes, but unbearable, no. It was similar to being in Tooth's Palace or Bunny's Warren actually. Not his ideal temperature, and a bit stuffy, but overall manageable. Jack had to confess that he may have been a little over-reacting. It wasn't overly sandy either and pretty secluded, but none of that changed the fact Jack didn't want to be there and would therefore whine and complain the entire time. He threw in one more protest to make it look more forced and less willing until giving in and complying, but Bunny was having none of that today. He had enough with Frostbite's griping, and if he wanted to sit out fine with him, but Bunny wouldn't let the winter spirit ruin it for the others.

"Jack" monotoned Bunny, "I will make you get your bloody arse over there, whether you want it or not."

"Alright, alright Kangaroo" dejected Jack, "I'm co-"when suddenly large furred paws reached towards Jack, firmly gripping his wrists and pulling him up.

Bunny wasn't really watching Jack, more focused on the others, and bringing the winter spirit with him. However; just by chance, out of the corner of his eye, Bunny saw the most terrified expression on the young spirits face, that he had ever seen before. This was the same Jack that took down Pitch; stood up to the very face of fear, by HIMSELF, without batting an eye. So what was different now? The kid was light as a feather, and pulled up rather easily, but when Bunny looked back he saw Jack standing rigid. For a spirit of constant motion, to be standing so still was out of place. Not to mention very unnerving. His face was flushed in a cold sweat, and his knuckles white, clenching the hem of his sweatshirt like a lifeline.

"Hey, Snowflake what's wrong with ya?" asked Bunny in a voice far more gentle and warm than before. One used for talking with anklebiters and such, not impish immortal teenagers.

"I'm f-fine" Jack croaked out. His breathing steadied and posture more relaxed than before, but his voice still betrayed his forced demeanor. "Really!" said Jack with more certainty in his voice this time. Finally looking up, and meeting Bunny's gaze with glassy eyes. "I just got light-headed from standing too quickly, and the sun made me dizzy." To Bunny's disconcerting stare Jack prompted "Really Bunny, I'm _fine_."

"If you say so Frostbite, I'm just worried about ya is all. You didn't look to good a moment ago." Bunny looked at Jack with a concerned gaze. Jack could be annoying, distracting, sarcastic, oh, and lets not forget disastrous shall we? However somewhere down that road, he did start to care for their young winter spirit, even if he chose not to always show it.

"Yes _mom_" smirked Jack, back to his usual impish self "We better go or else North will-"

"BUNNY!" bellowed North, "Vat iz taking so long?"

His concerned gaze quickly replaced with a scowl, "Well if this gumby here woul-"

"Nothing!" interrupted Jack. "Come on Bunny, the others are waiting for us."

"Why you-"Bunny glared, while Jack only continued grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Race you" began Jack feet lifted by the wind.

"O-o-o, nobody races a rabbit mate, haven't learned your lesson yet, have ya?"

And just like that things went back to normal; they were eating, talking and all but arguing with each other, so then why wouldn't, no _couldn't_ Bunny stop thinking about earlier? The race was ultimately a distraction, only realizing after the fact when Jack went slower than his usual pace. But what really unnerved him but how sociable Jack was acting. He was normally a talkative spirit, but since arriving with the others, he hasn't shut up! The others may not have noticed it, but to Bunny it was clear as day. It was almost as if Jack was trying to prove to _himself _he was fine. But none of this made sense; if Frostbite was only feeling dizzy, then why would he try so hard to convince himself that he was okay. Was he just reading too much into it? Unless… Bunny really REALLY did not like the unsettling feeling starting in his stomach.

Then there was Sandy, he kept watching Jack. Sure, Jack was the usually the center of attention by being the youngest, but Sandy was also acting different. His eyes were cold and criticizing. Like he knew something…

"nny. unny? BUNNY!" It was Jack.

"Hmm? What is it Snowflake?" asked Bunny, previous thoughts still lingering.

Jack's face turned slightly at the unappreciated nickname, but his eyes remained questioning with, wait was that apprehension he saw? "Are you okay?" worried Jack. "You look sick."

"Yeah, just fine" lied Bunny, his stomach churning with every new thought he had. Suddenly all eyes were on him. Did he really look that bad? "Just thinkin a bit, is all."

"Oh, okay" finished Jack shifting nervously, eventually turning back to his conversation with North and Tooth.

It was obvious he was overthinking things; Frostbite was obviously dizzy or light-headed at the time. It made sense; he was a winter spirit after all.

So then why did Bunny get the sinking feeling that this was what Jack wanted him to think?

_I'm gonna figure you out Frostbite, I swear on it._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for supporting this story as much as you do! You're all wonderful people :3 To any new readers, please continue to Follow and Favorite- I also think many of you will like the next chapter, its angst overload. But without further ago, Chapter 3!**

Most spirits were aware Jack was a nomadic creature and thus lacking any real sense of home. And like most, many were able to except it. The Guardians were the most upset with this arrangement, considering their over-protectiveness of the young spirit. However, unlike any others, it bothered Tooth to no end. How could someone have no home, nowhere to return to, no sense of comfort or security? Tooth always insisted Jack could stay at the Tooth Palace with her and the girls, but to her dismay, Jack would politely decline every time, always claiming it was too warm for him. And today, like any other, was another one of those days.

It had been almost two weeks since their beach vacation and she had not seen Jack since, so needless to say, she was delighted when Jack dropped by for a visit. The addition of their newest and youngest member has left the rest of the Guardians falling into family roles, and as foreign to her as it was, Tooth loved every last bit of it! In her human life many years ago, Tooth never had the opportunity to mother a child, but by fulfilling the mother role in the group has left her with a satisfied feeling she never knew she went without. And now that she has it, the thought of going without it again is simply unthinkable.

"Jack" began Tooth, "Why don't you think of staying here for a while? I know it's warm for you, but I can figure something out-"

"Tooth" Jack interrupted, trying to gain her attention.

But to no avail, Tooth chattered on, "I mean I'll still have my responsibilities but we can still-"

"Tooth!" Jack tried again, raising his voice. Gaining Tooth's attention he continued on, "I appreciate your offer, I really do- but this really isn't the place for me. Please try and understand." Knowing Tooth could chatter on for hours, in addition to her adamant behavior about him living with her, Jack knew that winning this conversation was fruitless.

"Oh Jack, if that's all it was you just should have said so" replied Tooth nonchalantly returning to help her fairies.

If Jack was expecting anything, it definitely was _not_ Tooth's compliance, to which he was stunned and almost speechless. "Yeah, um, it's just I-"Thoughtless words began rolling off Jack's tongue, but just before realizing what he was about to tell her, Jack stopped mid-sentence, face red, eyes watching the floor.

Misinterpreting his embarrassment, Tooth continued, "You should have told me sooner, I could have talked to North for you, if you were embarrassed. I can stop by later and ask him, but I'm sure he will be absolutely delighted to know you want to stay with him, you're like a son to him after all!" At Jack's silence she continued, "I can't believe I didn't notice sooner! Of course you would like it better there; it's much cooler, and right on the poles, plus you would have Phil to talk to. Not that you would have no one to talk to here, but you can understand Phil which is weird because, even I can't and I can understand every language in the world. Well maybe except Yetish but-"

Realizing Jack hadn't said anything yet; Tooth looked back speechless mid-rant and saw Jack wide-eyed, his face in upmost horror. It was obvious he was trying to calm himself and his ragged breathing, to which only resulted in his rising panic.

Tooth quickly fluttered back to Jack, "Jack, JACK! What's wrong?" questioned Tooth, trying to get him to focus on her and calm down.

"I-I, you just, No! I can't" stuttered a frenzied Jack. It was obvious he was working himself up more and more as the conversation drew on.

"Jack, calm down and listen to me" soothed Tooth. "We're here for you now. You're not alone anymore, and its time you have a place to call home." For the life of her Tooth could not understand why someone would NOT want to have somewhere to return to with people to welcome and accept you. Being with her fairies all the time, she could not remember a time without company. She desperately tried to reassure Jack he was not, and would _never_ be a burden to any of the Guardians, but she felt her efforts futile, and Jack mis-believing her words.

"…mmm…" Jack muttered into his sweatshirt. Realizing Tooth couldn't understand him, he tried again. "I can't Tooth, I just can't." For Jack, this wasn't about remaining a free roaming spirit, nor was it about his fear of becoming unwanted by his newfound family. How could he ever expect Tooth to understand when he could barely understand himself! He was getting worse, slipping up more and more, Bunny was already suspicious of his wayward behavior and maybe even Sandy if the looks he'd been giving him were anything to go by. But these…these, dare he call them memories, they were destroying him! He just couldn't- not anymore. With pleading eyes, he looked up at Tooth, eyes begging her to understand. "Please?" he mouthed one final time, giving into submission.

There was an unnerving silence. Tense air replaced the previous calm atmosphere. Tooth was now aware something was really Really wrong with Jack. He looked so lost and defeated. She'd seen Jack as many things, but defeated was never one of them. His plea was about more than staying with North, it was desperate, a meaning within itself. How had she never noticed before! The way his body would now cower in itself, his frequent looks of reassurance from others, the way he would start to consider others! Jack Frost would never, ever, mind the actions of others, he was a free spirit- played by his own rules. It was un-Frost like for him to consider the actions of others. But now…now his eyes were full of fear. Not Pitch fear, he could handle that. No, this was different, and she almost wished it _was_ Pitch. Oh Manny! Please, PLEASE let it be anything but _that._

Tooth gently laid a hand on Jack's shoulder, meeting his anxious gaze, pretending not see his flinch. "Jack" Tooth began slowly "I, nor any of the others, would _ever_ hurt you."

Confused eyes met Tooth's pitying gaze. "Tooth was are you-"Then suddenly understanding flickered upon Jack's face. "Wha- No, no, no, Tooth, you don't-"

"Yes Jack, I do." Tooth sadly finished. "You were obviously hurt or betrayed by another spirit before becoming a Guardian." Her eyes shone with pity. "I understand."

Jack felt sick. How could Tooth even _think_ she understood what Jack was going through? She was wrong, so utterly hopelessly wrong. He had handled betrayal from the other spirits before, it was hard, but everything they said did end up being true. Jack was a nuisance. He was unwanted, a distraction, unnecessary… _invisible_. It hurt, to know spirits purposely avoided him, but in time, he got over it. It wasn't like he had many choices, he just had to accept and move on.

But this, no, it was…it was. Jack clenched his fists, knuckles turning white. With a deep breath, he looked up at Tooth and met her beautiful violet eyes. They were _disgusting_. There was so much pity and remorse it was nauseating. Why couldn't she understand, he didn't want her pity? He wanted help! She was the Guardian of memories, she could help him! But no, he could never, would never, tell her. This was his secret, his burden, and his alone.

"Thanks Tooth, I get it, you guys are here for me, I know. But this isn't anything to worry about, I just have to handle it myself, I'll be okay by the next meeting." His words came out calmer than he felt, and he prayed to Manny she would believe them.

A moment ago Jack looked close to breaking, but now he looked as if nothing happened. Tooth didn't like the way he would carelessly dismiss his feelings. He had others here for him now, and she had to make sure he knew that. "Jack, just promise me you'll come to us if you need help."

"…alright" was all Jack could choke out, the lie burning holes on his tongue. Uncomfortable silence filled the air. "Well, I'll see you in two weeks then…maybe." The last part was said so quietly Tooth didn't think it was meant for her, but she overheard it anyways.

"Jack, wait, no!" cried Tooth, but his feet were already swept away by the will of the wind. She wouldn't go after him. If Jack Frost didn't want to be found, then Jack Frost _couldn't_ be found. Simple as that, but Tooth learned the hard way last time after searching for days before he finally showed up again on his own. It was decided she would have to talk to North after the meeting when Jack wasn't there. He obviously denies himself help, and if Jack were there, he would probably do the same again.

"Oh, Jack, what happened to you?" Tooth asked herself. His eyes were clouded, and his smile no longer lit up, that was if she could even get him to smile at all!

He was no longer the spirit of fun, and the sudden realization broke Tooth's heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thanks for continuing to read, like and favorite this story. Some of the reviews I received last chapter, just tickled me pink! The "Toast" story you will read later on was a low point for me, so I'm sorry about the cheesiness of it. But besides that, I present to you the angst-overload chapter you have all been waiting for! Please enjoy! Chapter 4-**

By now there was an unspoken rule among all Guardians to never touch Jack Frost. Whatever was bothering their youngest spirit was obviously touch sensitive. Even North who had no such incident with Jack was aware of the tension in the air caused by the looming absence of their youngest member.

The meeting had started over an hour ago and Jack had yet to arrive. While he was normally never on time, today's absence seemed prolonged somehow. The air was thick with apprehension, and North watched as the other Guardians tried to hide their worry. Tooth in particular was having difficulty with such. She was a bundle of energy much like their youngest spirit; however, Tooth's emotions had a way of influencing others. Nervous energy seemed to radiate off her brightly colored feathers making the others more anxious as well.

The chairs of the meeting table creaked under her constant fussing. Bunny's fur was bristled, and his foot tapped prominently against the wooden floor below him adding crescendo to the beat. Sandy was the only one sitting calmly at the table. To others his behavior would look perfectly normal, but knowing the dream maker so long has made him able to see the worry etched across his features. For such a grounded spirit he was lost in thought, brow creased in concern. Pointless banter was tossed around during their wait, but no serious matters or concerns were to be exchanged. One thing was for sure though; Jack was on every mind. But for whatever reason the topic was taboo, so the silence lingered on.

The others actions were unquestionably odd, their sidelong glances to the window cracked open in anticipation of Jack. But North was no fool. He was well aware of Jack's wayward behavior as of late, however, unlike the others he knew not the seriousness of it. He made plans to confront Jack about it after the meeting; that is of course assuming he shows up. _Oh Jack_, thought North, _what could have a spirit such as yourself all worked up?_

The window slammed open followed by a breath of icy cold air. Every head whipped around to the sight of their youngest member standing aloof in the window sill. All eyes were on him. "Hey guys" Jack said sheepishly offering a slight wave. "Caught in traffic." He had his usual impish smirk on his face, and as he leaped from his crouch on the windowsill, his stride was as usual, twirling his staff in his hand. But as he lowered his hood and spun around, North had to withhold a gasp, for his eyes showed no mirth or merriment, but rather a cold dark lifeless look. His eyes were dead.

The others however, were unable to hide their surprise as well. Sandy's eyes dejected downwards, with a crestfallen look upon his face. Bunny tensed, body going rigid, ears pressed against his back, and Tooth? She looked the worst. She was the most visibly shaken by Jack's cover up appearance. Whatever happened between Jack and Tooth must have really frayed Tooth's nerves for her to look seemingly broken by the sight of him. She had every emotion plastered across her face, and it was difficult to tell what she was really feeling at the sight of Jack. But if anything was noticed, it was her worn down appearance that would shock others. For an immortal spirit, it looks as if she'd aged years.

"Thank you Manny, for bringing him back"

It was a whisper, so quiet, meant not for anyone to hear. North hitched a breath, not wanting to acknowledge the voice, but hearing Tooth's desperate plea made him steal a glance. She looked close to breaking down right there and then, but seeing her distressed demeanor only reinforced what North needed to do. The air was tense for him, so he could only imagine how suffocating it must be for Jack. All eyes were on him, and the teenager was visibly uncomfortable with it the way his feet were shifting, waiting for someone to confront him about his tardiness. North had to hand it to him, if judging by the others reactions, he was inwardly anxious about the whole ordeal, the was doing well at masking it. The thought itself worried North slightly, that Jack could cover his emotions so seamlessly, but by the teenager's rapidly growing discomfort, if no one else, he would break the tension.

"Ah Jack! So nice to see again. If not for _traffic_- you would be here quicker, eh?"

"Uh, yeah" grinned Jack slyly catching on to North's antics. "But you know how it is up here, always go, go, go. Wind just couldn't slow down and kept blowing me all over the place."

"Yes yes, wind iz crazy this time of year." Turning around towards the table North continued "Then let us go. We shall eat first talk later."

"Fine by me" replied Jack, hitching his staff on his shoulder, striding over to his spot at the table.

"Sandy! Bunny! Tooth!" said North, breaking them from their stupor. "Let us go, you like food warm, no?"

"Yeah, sorry mate, just lost in thought is all" slowly replied Bunny. Sandy nodded his head with understanding, having done the same as Bunny. Tooth remained silent, but proceeded to her chair.

"Ah Good!" claimed North. "Phil set table waiting for Jack" With an approving nod, North continued "Let us feast!"

Food was always in abundance at Santoff Clausen. Enough to satisfy every demand, everyone was content to just eat for a while. Jack chilling his food beforehand, but once North told elf stories, there wasn't a smile missing on anyone's face. He even managed to make Tooth snort and Bunny choke on his food, telling them the time the elves tried to cook for him.

"And when I came back, there waz no more oven! In fact half of ze kitchen waz gone! The only thing remained untouched waz ze toaster, but when I ask Phil, he said all they ask to make iz toast!" exclaimed North, hands flailing above his head.

By now Jack was rolling, and Sand y was clapping. Jack was the last to regain himself, propping himself back up in his seat. There was hardly any control over the others, but none of them failed to notice one thing, and that was the flicker of mischief once so commonly placed in Jack' eyes was there again, if only for a moment. North filled up with hope; their young Guardian of fun was still in there somewhere after all. All the Guardians were smiling and laughing, and everything just seemed so… right.

North wasn't the type to dwell on what might have happened to make Jack act so wayward; he was more of the type to focus on a way to fix it. And if Jack was happy here with him, Phil and the elves, then he wouldn't mind the permanent accompaniment of their little troublemaker. But how to approach Jack? Casual, casual was good.

"So Jack" began North. Jack looked up at him, elbows length away without any real conviction that whatever North might say may be important. The others were also in discussion only giving North a fleeting glance when he addressed Jack.

Lifting himself up into a more comfortable position hands folded across the table, North continued. "I was thinking…you seem to like it here, so if you'd like, would you want to have a room here, up in the workshop?"

North wasn't sure what to expect as a response from Jack, but silence was not part of it. In fact, Jack looked undisturbed as if not hearing North at all. The only real indication b he overheard North's proposal being his slight pause before continuing to take a mouthful of food.

"Jack?" North began again. "Jack, look at me" North did not raise his voice, but his tone was final. Showing only slight acknowledgment towards North, Jack paused, a spoon locked in his hand, refusing North's gaze, eyes downcast on his plate. The stillness of the younger spirit, unnerved him making his stomach churn. Was this what the other Guardians had experienced? Jack's disconnection?

"Jack, I want you to look at me" His words were final, but after receiving no such compliance from the young winter spirit, North cupped his large calloused hand and gently brought them to meet Jack's chin, trying to gain his attention. The clatter of his spoon was deafening, nicking the corner of the ceramic plate before settling with a thump on the ground. North quickly drew back his hand hearing Jack hitch a breath, before ducking forward out of North's reach. Everything seemed to slow down for a moment, the others dropping whatever conversation they were having, turning to the sight of their youngest Guardian. North's eyes widened at the sight of Jack cowering away from him, seemingly paralyzed with fear. He made no movement or attempts to back away lest that anger him more. After a couple moments of silence, Jack looked glanced up realizing nothing happened, no beating came.

"Jack" North began slowly realizing every Guardian in the room was watching what he would do next, Jack included. Taking a deep breath North continued, "I…I would NEVER hurt you Jack." It came out soft, as to not startle Jack, but with a deep certainty in it.

"I-I- kn-know." whispered Jack, looking back down at his plate, hands clenching around his knees.

That's when realization struck North, Jack wasn't just afraid, he was terrified…of _him_! Terrified of being hit, being beaten. Abused. Oh Manny, this was so, so wrong. Jack was only a child! The churning in his stomach continued at the thought of whoever would hurt a child; especially a light-hearted fun loving one such as Jack! North went to place a steadying hand on Jack's shoulder, showing him he had nothing to fear. But as North's hand neared Jack again, he saw Jack subconsciously flinch, and thought better of it, hand returning to his side. North felt rage rise within him, because for once in his life he felt helpless. Helpless he couldn't comfort Jack, helpless that for the first time in his existence North couldn't do anything to support the broken spirit that needed him. North dropping his head let out an exhausted breath. He just didn't know what to do, and by their lost and fearful expressions, neither did any of the others.

"No thank you," whispered Jack. Not expecting him to say anything, North looked at him in confusion. With shaky breaths he continued "For a room I mean. I won't bother you anymore. I'm sorry to have ruined your night." With shaky legs Jack stood up grasping his staff, making his way toward the window.

"Mate no-"Bunny panicked standing up.

"Jack!" shrieked Tooth, shooting out of her seat toward Jack.

"Jack wait-"was all North could call out before Jack was whisked off his feet and out the window by the wind, Sandy's dream sand missing its target by mere seconds.

"Damn!" cursed Bunny, slamming his foot on the ground.

"We have to go after him!" panicked Tooth, knees sinking to the ground. "If we don't-."

"Tooth!" Bunny intervened, not wanting her to feel responsible, "I think Sandy's trying to tell you something." Once Sandy realized he held everyone's attention he continued and with his dream sand formed a picture of a Tooth.

"Yeah mate, I get it, you want to talk to Tooth, now what is it?" asked Bunny. Sandy shook his head violently re-forming a picture of a tooth, and then something closely similar to one of Tooth's memory boxes.

"One of my memory boxes?" questioned Tooth. What does that have to do with Jack…wait Jack! He still has his memory box right? The one from Pitch! Sandy nodded fervently at Tooth. Tooth looked to North, but he was already a step ahead of her.

"Sleigh, now" he ordered, not that any of them would have resisted.

"Wait, won't somebody tell me what's going on!" demanded Bunny, working his way over to the rest of them.

"No time Bunny, Tooth can explain on way, but for now, we must find Jack… before-" but North choked on his words unable to continue, knowing all too well what those words would imply.

But the unsaid words lingered in every Guardians mind, and those words were, _"before there is no Jack left to find…"_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! Well first things first, you sure know how to make someone feel appreciated! I hope everyone likes where the story is going, and never fear, it will become much more 'angsty' in upcoming chapters. I love hearing what you guys think about what will happen so keep sending those reviews! I just hope my story isn't_ too_ predicable and I manage to throw the lot of you off at some point. Oh! and thank you to all who consider my story worth following, favoriting, and (to you extra lovely people) both. But now I present you wonderful people chapter 5! Enjoy!**

Since as long as Jack could remember, he had nothing. He was invisible to anyone to passed, and acknowledged by none. As far as any other spirit was concerned Jack Frost did not exist. In fact the only thing Jack was ever given was just that-Jack, Jack Frost. Told by the moon himself, it was the first and last thing Jack would receive for hundreds of years, and that was his name.

For a while his name meant something. It gave him something to hold on to. Not quite hope per say, but rather an awaited longing that someone somewhere would eventually call it out; and by doing so actually acknowledging his presence. And in time, eventually they did. In fact within several years _everyone_ knew his name. Every spirit knew or recognized the name Jack Frost. How could they not know the name of someone they despised? They would scream at him, threaten him, and tell him of all the terrible things his cold brought, all the while never trying to understand why he did such stunts. Jack Frost did this, Jack Frost did that, he's a nuisance, unwanted, invisible. Jack, JACK, JACK!

He never wanted to be known like _that_. If he knew beforehand the way the other spirits would treat him, than he never would have acted as such. Was it so hard for someone to just give him a chance! One believer, one friend, anything! Anything would have been better, anything other than Jack Frost the unwanted. But it was too late for that, just as everything else was. Jack Frost may have got what he wanted, but it was all for naught, because from then on his name was meaningless.

For hundreds of years onward he was left with nothing. No name, no friends, no past and definitely no future. Living the rest of his days in solitude, while not really living at all. Then along came the Guardians, and for once, Jack believed things were going to change. But Man in Moon must really like screwing with him, because as soon as it looked like things would get better, they became infinitely worse. So where did that leave Jack? Curled in a heaping snowy mess beside the ever frozen lake of Burgess is where. And a mess he was. Dealing with the occasional tremor that would rack his body, Jack lay pressed back against a tree, his knees tucked to his chin face in-between. His hands were aggressively gripping his hair, pulling at his scalp.

"WHY!" screamed Jack "WHY THE HELL IS IT ALWAYS ME!" His scream was agonizing, and his voice tired. Furious hands digging into his old worn out hoodie finally found what they were looking for. "You" he seethed, pulling out a slender golden box. "I want NOTHING to do with you, ever again."

Fist curling around the box, Jack shot up in the air. Rage was shaking his entire body, and with a wobbly arm he drew his fist back, gazing at the cloudy view before him. He paused for a few moments, fist gripped so tightly, unable to let go to that which was ruining him. If he threw it now, he would never, ever find it again, of that he was sure. Was this really what he wanted? Self-doubt plagued Jack, and by now he was hiccupping and could no longer cry as silent sobs racked his body. All previous anger gone, replaced with only self-loathing and misery, Jack fell back against the wind, free falling to the ground. "Why can't I get rid of you" Jack whispered. It was foolish of him to keep something that caused him relentless pain. His only possession; his final possession. He was weak. By keeping that box, Jack knew he would soon destroy himself, and with his last fleeting thought Jack realized he was no longer a burden, just a simple weak-minded fool. No longer caring if the wind stopped him or not, Jack plummeted to the frozen ground below.

"Tooth!" yelled Bunny "What's going on?"

Tooth was fluttering relentlessly, zipping her fastest towards North's sleigh. She paused to give a quickly approaching Bunny a glance. "It's Jack-"she started

"Well geez Tooth!" cried Bunny, "That's obvious but wha-"

"I think I know what's going on with him" deadpanned Tooth. All movement was ceased and every eye was on her. With a motioning nod from Sandy to continue, Tooth began, "Do any of you know the real purpose of collecting teeth?"

"Well isn't it to protect ze children's memories?" questioned North

"Well, your half right" answered Tooth. She glanced around nervously at having to explain this. It was a tedious subject they didn't have time for, but it needed to be said, if any of the others have any chance of helping Jack. "We collect the teeth to protect the memory of the children yes, but it's more complicated than that. If a child is facing difficult times, I can provide them with the happy memories that were kept in those teeth." At the others questioning glares, Tooth continued "For example: Let's say a child is sick, o-or maybe their pet dies; I can reach into their memories and send them reminiscence of these happy times to comfort them help ease them through these difficult situations. B-But it also works both ways" stuttered Tooth. And as Tooth grew more nervous the others became more anxious as well.

"Well wha- d'ya mean?' snapped Bunny, any patience left wearing off. He did not like where this conversation was going, and his scrambled nerves were beginning to wear on him, making him less tolerant than usual.

"They're called cavities" rushed Tooth, understanding Bunny's impatience. She herself was beginning to feel restless, knowing Jack could be anywhere by now. "It's rare for children to have them because of their developing baby teeth, but basically what they do, is act as a shelter against their most painful memories." With a deep breath Tooth continued on, "If Jack still has his toothbox, than it's likely he was drawn into such memories."

Sandy's eyes lit up like one of North's Christmas trees. He seemed to understand was Tooth was implying but the others still looked lost.

"But ze memories are only memories; why do they hurt Jack so?" questioned North.

"Because!" Tooth exclaimed, growing more frantic with every passing second, "Jack was without his memories!" Steadying herself she continued "This is not just remembrance for Jack, like it would be for us; he's experiencing every memory as if it's actually happening"

Realization seemed to dawn on the others faces. "And if Jack has any cavities in his toothbox, he would be reliving each and every one of them" Tooth finished solemnly. The others finally had clear eyes of understanding. For them it's just a memory, but for Jack it's an experience. It was silent for a moment, everyone taking in all of what Tooth told them.

It was Sandy who broke the silence, using his dream sand to point an arrow towards the sleigh. Everyone understood and no one argued. They had to find Jack, and quick.

"Into the sleigh!" bellowed North, swinging his legs over the ledge, gripping the reins in his clenching hands. Bunny was barely sitting when North, drew up his arms and whipped the reins so forcefully, the takeoff threw Bunny to the back of the sleigh. His back slammed against the rear of the sleigh, and with a grunt Bunny tried to get up only to lose his footing and fall back again.

"North!" yelled Bunny. North gave a slight glance back, not daring to take his eyes from the uncontrollable reindeer before him. "Where are you going!" exclaimed Bunny. "We don't even know where the Frostbite is yet"

"Nonsense" came North's reply. "I have tracking globe" and as with such declaration, North fisted the globe in his palm and whipped it forward.

No complaints were heard from Bunny, due to the abruptness of the situation; but his face twisted into something of a panicked expression as his arms flailed everywhere looking for somewhere to steady himself.

"Hyaa!" North shouted whipping the reins to move faster through the portal.

"Oh NooooOOOOO" cried Bunny, eyes squeezed closed, unsuccessful in his pursuit in finding something to grab onto to. His stomach was doing somersaults by now, and the sleigh was shaking frantically beneath his. In all his years knowing North, and of every time being forced into the sleigh, he could remember no ride as worse as the one he currently rode.

Suddenly a cool breeze danced softly across his face, and the sleigh began to glide more smoothly, if not for the occasional bump. Bunny slowly dared to open his eyes. Squinting before him to see, Bunny could tell they were no longer in the poles, but rather what looked to be the outskirts of Burgess. Figures Frostbite would come here. In front of him, Sandy and Tooth were clinging tightly to each other on the floor, backs pressed against the seat. And slowly un-clinging from each other, the others began to look up too.

"Burgess" stated North "He's somewhere close by, keep a lookout for him"

Bunny gradually rose to shaky feet and made his way over to the others. "So where do you think that Frostbite is?" questioned Bunny. He would never openly admit it to the others, but Bunny was really concerned for Jack. He recalled some of his memories; he hadn't any cavities, but even still, his memories were no walk in the park either.

Sandy just shook his head, looking away from Bunny, not wanting him to see the worry etched across his face. They were flying over the lake now, thinking if Jack would be anywhere, he would close to the lake.

Tooth fluttered several feet into the air, trying to gain a better view. "I don't know" she shook her head "He could be anywhe- JACK!" she shrieked. All three heads whipped to where Tooth was looking. Bunny sucked in a breath, eyes widening in fear, because directly across from them was Jack. Not floating or flying, but falling. His staff fell rhythmically beside him and his hand was pulled to his chest. What was that Frostbite doing? He appeared to be conscious to some degree, but he made no indication to whether he would catch himself or not.

Like a bullet whizzed passed them, Tooth shot out from the sleigh in an attempt to reach Jack. "JaaAACK!" she shrieked, panic literally sending her over the edge. If Jack heard her, he made no suggestion that he did, so Tooth only continued to race on.

Simultaneously, the sleigh veered beneath him, as Bunny felt himself thrown off, hanging desperately to the sides. "Oi!" he barked "Can someone give me a—"Then suddenly they were falling, not just Bunny, but North and Sandy too. The sleigh jerked above them, as the reindeer lost whatever previous control they had. He saw North thrown from the reins, and Sandy lose his balance by the jerking sleigh toppling over the side. But even if Sandy _had_ managed to catch himself, it would have made no difference, because only moments after they were falling, the sleigh flipped detaching itself from the furious, kicking reindeer. Bunny gave a fleeting thought hoping they would be alright. North would surely be devastated otherwise. However; his thoughts didn't stay long, he had more pressing issues at the moment.

Bunny twisted himself just in time to see Tooth grab onto Jack, winding his limp body so she could firmly catch hold of him, but she couldn't stop. Tooth was quick, yes, but the ice was quicker. She swiftly readjusted her feathery arms around Jacks waist to keep him close, and managed to crane her neck in time as the two dove through the ice. The effect was instantaneous. Hundreds, no thousands of cracks spread across the now shattered ice, making the ever frozen lake, no longer solid. It reminded Bunny of Jack. His staff lay snapped in half on the ice beside the ever growing hole.

"She caught him!" exclaimed North, triumph evident in his voice. "Zey shall be fine now"

_Yes as if suddenly falling into hypothermic water from hundreds of feet in the air would make anyone alright, _thought Bunny. But Bunny didn't have time to think of much and one quick glance below assured him of that. Out of the corner of his eye Bunny saw Sandy struggling to catch his balance, exclamation points rapidly firing above his head. _Well that can't be good_.

Turning back to North, Bunny panicked "Well sorry to burst your bubble mate, but if Tooth caught Jack, then where might that leave us!" The last thing he saw was North's eyes widen with realization, as they plunged into the frozen water below them.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: WOW! What a chapter that was to write. I really enjoyed writing this one, just as I hope you all enjoy reading it. I tried a bit of first person, so let me know how you think I did with that. Over 3000 words this one! My first chapter was barely 1000! But my gosh, you people are incredible and keep inspiring to update more and more. Thank you all for your continued support. I really tried to capture Jacks maturity but also innocence in that last part. Tell me what you think, and also if you like where this is going. But for now, I present to you: Chapter 6**

Cold was an understatement. Sandy was no foreigner to water, and under normal circumstances, he would view it as cool, refreshing even pleasurable. He had a healthy respect for any and all bodies of water considering sand and water never mixed too well, but nevertheless, was never deterred away from it. However his few run-ins with water were nothing compared to the present unyielding rush of cold. The water was alive. It was a wild beast, an untamable creature, all the while thrusting its serrated teeth into him. Sandy could do nothing to protect himself from the vicious on slot, all the while countless needles were prodded into him from every direction. It was cold all over, under his armpits, behind his knees, all the warm places taken for granted, there was nothing left. He was immobilized with only an overwhelming feeling of freezing.

Bunny and North were beside him, he knew not because he could see them, it was plenty too dark for that, but rather because the beast decided to leave him and feast on new prey. He tried to crane his neck in hopes of spotting Tooth or Jack below him, was his efforts were futile. Nothing could be seen; he watched slowly sinking on his back as the surface grew dimmer and dimmer. He could faintly make out a glowing above him, and somewhere in his slipping conscious he was able to register Manny's rays undoubtedly taking pity on him.

...

"-ooth, Tooth!" Someone was shaking her, it probably wasn't that hard in all honesty, but all Tooth could feel was the pounding in her head rivaling that of an earthquake. The shaking ceased for a moment and she was faintly aware of hushed tones and nervous talking. She was content to lie there for a few moments until the shaking started again more frantic this time. "TOOTH, TOOTH!" Were they yelling too, or was that only in her head? She recognized that voice, she knew those whispers. Think Tooth! She mentally scolded herself- wait! ...Bunny! North! Tooth shot up like a bottle rocket, almost colliding head-first with a shaking North. She looked around. A slightly taken aback North was to her right, while both Bunny and Sandy, wide-eyed and startled lay to her left. After a moment, she watched as a relieved look flooded their faces. Then Bunny did something strange. He turned his head and looked away. What's wrong with Bunny? she thought, but as she looked to North she noticed him doing something similar.

"Guys?" questioned Tooth carefully, wary of their already shifty behavior. Something was wrong, and she felt her stomach now churning. It was Sandy with a disappointed scowl who broke the tension by hitting Bunny backside his head.

"OW! Mate, what that bloody hell was that for!" cried Bunny, throwing Sandy a glare. Sandy had a serious look plastered on his face as he met Bunny's glare and returned his own. It was an understatement to say Bunny was taken aback. Sandy jerked his head at Tooth, whom until this moment Bunny had forgot been watching the whole exchange. Then it clicked.

"Aw Tooth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It's just- since you're alright and all… I figured" Bunny was swaying nervously, and North looked just as uneasy.

None of this made sense to Tooth. What were they apologizing for? Her headache had dimmed, but she still felt a slight pounding not to mention her unsettled stomach. It was that frigid water that was making her confused. Wait, water? No that couldn't be right. Instead they were now surrounded by a dense fog covering them like thick curtains. There was a chill to the air Tooth just realized, but nothing compared to the…water. She remembered falling, that was it. But why was she falling? And the cold, there was cold everywhere. She was clinging to something. It was important too. Did she hit her head? Was this why she couldn't remember? What was she holding! Sandy, Bunny and North were all watching her, but she didn't care, she had to remember. Everyone was too serious watching her like that, it made her nervous. Not for the first time she wished Jack were here, he would crack a few jokes or make a go at Bunny. It was always amusing to watch those two go at it. But wait… where was Jack? He wasn't with them… Jack… Something important…something… JACK!

…

Bunny was carefully watching Tooth, she looked lost in thought. It was not the reaction he'd been expecting. She glanced up at them one time, but returned to looking at her lap. Then in a rush, Tooth whipped her head up, eyes full of fear.

"Where's Jack!" cried Tooth, guilt struck across her face. "What happened…what did I do?" The last part was whispered, but nevertheless Bunny heard it anyways. Bunny had a look of horror plastered across his face. This was why Sandy had hit him; he made Tooth think it was her fault for a missing Jack.

"No Tooth!" yelled North. "It waz not your fault" By now she was becoming frantic. North was desperately trying to calm her down, but instead ended by making her even more worked up. She would not calm down no matter what he said. He was out of ideas, when unexpectedly Bunny sprang forward wrapping Tooth in a hug.

Warmth enclosed her. It was a welcome change from the torturous cold she endured before. She looked up and saw it was Bunny, so uncharacteristically wrapping her in a tight hug. But why would he hug her? Didn't he blame her for losing Jack? She should have held tighter, she was too weak… and now Jack was-. "Bunny" hiccupped Tooth "D-don't y-you blame m-me?" Dry sobs were racking her body, which only made Bunny hold tighter.

Bunny spoke very softly. He wasn't normally one for comfort, but this mess was his fault. He made Tooth believe he blamed her for the absence of Jack. "No Tooth, shhh- it's not your fault. You did better than the rest of us anyways."

"B-but I d-didn't save him." sobbed Tooth.

"Tooth" Bunny said with slight force "I saw you save him, you held him for dear life, and I know you would never _ever_ let him go, no matter how cold you felt." Bunny made a gesture to the fog. "That Frostbites around here somewhere, I know it. Wha-d'ya say we go a Snowflake huntin?"

Tooth wanted to believe his words, he said them with such confidence as if he knew Jack was somewhere closeby. It took a few moments, but eventually "Okay" she said pulling away from Bunny while still slightly shaking. Sitting here crying would accomplish nothing; she had to be strong, if for anyone, for Jack. Tooth still couldn't face that sinking feeling that it was her fault, but for now she decided to believe his words- "Let's go."

...

North as well as the others were fully prepared to search through the vast seas of fog, but as if on cue, the fog started to dissipate. Shapes were beginning to manifest before them, more than noticeable now that the fog was clearing.

"Crikey mate! Are all those people?" exclaimed Bunny.

It was true realized North, every shapeless blur was now a clear and obvious person. _We are in a crowd_ thought North, _but can no one see us?_

"North" Bunny said slowly_, _"North, I don't think they can see us" said Bunny confirming his thoughts.

"What are they all doing?" asked Tooth. "Why are they all just standing there?" They all looked lifeless and it sent chills down her spine.

And it was true thought North, not one person in the crowd was talking, as silence seemed to reign on. It was quite unnerving really, how eerily silent, and unmoving they all were. Most were watching the ground, but few were watching before them. Suddenly a high pitched wail broke the silence startling the lot of them. North noticed several people cringe before lowering their already bowed heads. The wailing steadily increased in pitch and volume, and North realized there were others crying as well. _What is going on?_

"Let us go" claimed North, as he and the others began making their way to the front of the crowd.

"We pass right through them" whispered Tooth, and the others felt it too for it was nearly impossible to pass a crowd without bumping into people. Chills ran down Bunny's back as he made the connection between now and what Jack must feel on a daily basis. By the haunted look on the others faces; they must have realized it too.

North realized the further forward they went, the more common the tears, and directly at the front of the crowd was the source and cause of the wailing. It was a child not more 7 years old. He was skinny with dark hair and dark eyes, and had fallen on his knees crying over the casket of a young woman. North was speechless, and by the wide eyes and crestfallen looks, so were the others.

"He's holding something" realized Tooth "I think it's a…baby" Her words were nervously whispered, but it was true. The tiny bundle in the boy's arms was none other than a child. Glancing around, North noted the crowd was starting to disperse. One by one until all that was left was a disheartened boy and a man clad in all black beside him. The man had a scowl on his face, chewing on his lip he looked down distraughtly with clenched fists by his side. He wasn't sure how long it's been, but by now the boy had stopped crying and was shaking, holding the infant tight to his chest. North only just realized how cold out it really was. The boy was shivering, and his shaky breaths could be seen in the air before him. He finally spoke.

"They're going to burry mommy now, right?" the child questioned.

He received no response.

"Daddy, I want to go home" the child whined. "My tummy hurts, and Pippa is freezing."

The man once again was silent.

"Daddy, please" the child pleaded. Pippa, the baby wrapped in his arms, was growing cold. Her cheeks were a rosy red and the boy knew it wasn't healthy for a newborn to be exposed to the cold as long as she was.

The man once again was silent, and the boy just began walking home, stealing nervous glances at his father. All the Guardians could do was stare in disbelief and follow.

...

I didn't want to leave mommy behind, but Pippa was getting too cold and Daddy wouldn't even look at me, so I left. I was afraid I wouldn't find my way home, but my town is small, and I used to go for walks with mommy every day before she left us. Ms. Callaway, my neighbor explained to me how mommy was going to leave us for a while. I knew she was making that up. She was a nice old lady, but it made me mad at first, I'm seven years old! Not a little baby, I know what it means when someone dies. But I realized she was only trying to make me feel better, and then I wasn't so mad anymore.

Daddy worked hard at his job, and Mommy took care of me, and later Pip, although she was sick for most of Pip. There was this greasy little puppy that would follow me around all last summer. I didn't ask Mommy if we could keep him because puppies were expensive to feed, and Daddy always complains how we never have enough money, when he already works so hard. But I couldn't help it, I liked that puppy. I played with him sometimes and gave him whatever scraps I could find. I called him Munge, because he was pretty mangy when I first saw him, but a bath fixed that up and he was actually kinda cute… I mean tough; boys aren't supposed to think puppies were cute. The winters are cold in Burgess, and "a cold could cost ya" is always what Daddy would say. He made me stay inside a lot. I didn't see Munge for a while, until there was snow on the ground and I could see my own breath. It was back where I first saw him when he first started following me around, and for not seeing him for a while, I was pretty happy to see my friend again. I called him, he didn't answer. I touched him, he didn't move. I cried and came back sniffling. I got a cold and I understood.

The Guardians followed the boy home. He looked unsure of himself at times, but was successfully able to find his way back. Tooth did not like that man- dare she say father, he acted anything but. Death was a time when they should all come together, not separate further, and that man ignored he wellbeing of his children. Yes, Tooth could say she very much did not like that man. The others watched the boy warm the young girl, Pippa- because that's what he called her, and carefully lay her to bed. He did nothing for himself but instead chose to wait by the door in wait for his father.

…

After I put Pippa to bed, I waited up for Daddy. Normally Daddy would want me in bed because it's past my bedtime, but I really think he could use a hug, so I stayed up and waited. I must've fallen asleep though at some point because when the door slammed open it started me awake.

"Daddy!" I jumped up. I had no idea what time it was, but I was sure glad he was home.

"What're you doing up?" he asked me. I was so happy to hear him talk to me. He hasn't said anything since mommy died almost three days ago. I didn't mind though, he just really misses mommy.

"I thought I'd wait for you" I answered. "You looked sad, and I wanted to make you feel better" I really did want daddy to feel better; I don't like seeing him look so upset. He went into the kitchen and took out one of his bottles. I'm not sure what's in them exactly, but I smelled one once and they smell terrible. He took a long sip and then turned back toward me.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Who Pip?" I questioned "I put her to bed, she was really cold, but I warmed her up" I said proudly. I always loved helping with Pip. He started towards her room. "Daddy?" I asked again and chased after him.

"Go to your bed!" he yelled at me.

I didn't like when daddy yelled, he scared me. He walked into Pippa's room and I went into mine. I got into bed thinking maybe he would say goodnight to Pippa and then me, when I heard Pip start crying. She was a very quiet baby, unlike any I've ever heard (or not heard) before. She would rarely cry and if she did, something was usually wrong. I know Daddy told me to stay in my room, but I ran to her anyway, thinking I could help Daddy quiet her down.

Daddy was holding Pippa, but she didn't look right. He wasn't holding her the way Mommy did and she was turning blue. "Daddy!" I cried "Stop! You're hurting her" He looked at me and his grip on her loosened, but I could still hear her struggling to breathe.

He turned to me, and I was_ scared_ . I'd never seen Daddy look so angry, not even the time I broke his shepherds while playing make-believe. I liked to think the staff gave me magical powers. "GET OUT!" he yelled at me, and I couldn't help it, I started to cry. He looked even madder now, but I couldn't leave Pip. Daddy wasn't alright, and I didn't want Pippa to hurt.

"Why are you hurting her!" I yelled back. I didn't mean to yell, but Daddy looked really mad now. He put down Pip and turned toward me.

"What did you say to me?" he said it calmly, but that made me even more afraid. I was too scared to move, and I don't think I could have answered even if I wanted to. "Answer me!" He yelled this time, which only made me cry harder.

"She killed your mother…She killed my wife. You really want to let this _murderer_ live?"

Murderer? That's a person who hurts another person, but then why did Daddy call Pip a murderer. She was just a baby, she couldn't hurt anybody! He was shaking now, and I really wanted to run, but I thought my knees would give out. I didn't say anything, but Daddy kept talking anyways.

"She made your mother sick, without her, your mother would still be here right now. "

Pippa made Mama sick? Maybe Daddy was just confused. I didn't think Pippa made Mommy sick, but then if she did it was only an accident. Accidents were forgivable. Pippa was only a baby, not even a year, she didn't know any better.

"She is a _filthy_, _disgusting_, _unwanted_ little brat. She killed your mother, so now she should _die_." I didn't know what Daddy was saying, but he shouldn't talk like that. He loves Pippa like he loves me… maybe if he just remembered.

"No!" I yelled "I love Pippa just like you-"

It hurt…I hurt. My Daddy never hurt us like I heard some Daddy's do. Mama told me those were the bad kind, but my Daddy was the good kind. He wasn't supposed to hurt us. Mommy told me Daddy would never _ever_ hurt me so long as I was good. Was I being a bad boy? Was that why Daddy pushed me against the wall? Was that why he wouldn't let go even though I couldn't breathe? I didn't want to be a bad boy, but I didn't want him to hurt Pip either. I was crying again, but his hand got tighter and no sounds came out.

"Now hear me boy" His voice sounded like a growl. "Don't you EVER talk back to me again- got it?" I don't know if he could tell I was nodding or not, but he let me go and I fell to the ground. I was coughing and my head hurt. I was also really _really_ scared, and was pretty sure I was sobbing by now.

"Weak" I heard him mutter, before I smelt shoe polish and tasted blood in my mouth. I fell back against the wall, and tried to stop crying. If I kept crying Daddy would hurt me again, but that thought only made me cry harder. I saw him leaving with that smelly bottle again, and although I was hurt, I was glad Pippa was alright. I pressed my arm back feeling something small and wet. I looked at it with puffy eyes and gently touched my jaw.

"Goodnight Jack" he whispered before turning off the lights and closing the door. "Sweet Dreams."

Never have I ever been so afraid of the dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So this chapter was was a bit harder to write, and not because I had no ideas, but because I had too many! I kept having to go back and change it because a better idea popped into mind. I like how it turned out now, but in a couple days, I'll probably be angry with myself for not thinking of some other alternative ending. This is a warning for all chapters here on out, could have swearing, violence, blood, yadda, yadda. But I think the title already gives that away. Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys keep me young :D ...Now behold! Chapter 7!**

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I SWEAR IT MANNY, I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD!" Tooth screamed.

There was silence at first, the Guardians not daring to hitch a breath as the child lay whimpering on the floor before them. It was truly heart-breaking. No child should _ever_ be treated such way. It brought out Tooth's motherly instinct, and made her want to instantly wrap the poor child in her arms. But it wasn't until she saw the child pick up something small and slippery, gingerly touching his jaw that she finally understood. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew it all too well. It was a tooth, or rather a cavity. The man had called him Jack before…It was Jack's cavity. Their Jack. Her stomach flipped and her heart went numb. She broke her promise to stay strong for Jack, but that no longer mattered now. Tooth wanted blood.

"TOOTH! TOOTH! GODDAMMIT TOOTH, CALM DOWN!" Bunny had to yell to be heard over Tooth's screams. She suddenly started yelling her head off and Bunny had to jump in to restrain her. He felt like a hypocrite by telling Tooth to calm down when all he really wanted was to give that scumbag a piece of his mind. Or fist rather. But she was thrashing around like a wild animal and screaming her bloody head off before, claiming to want to kill the man, and Bunny couldn't find it in his heard to disagree. He never imagined detaining her would be so difficult, and Bunny was silently thankful it wasn't Sandy, or even North- then he would never stand a chance.

Her voice sounded raw now, and she was no longer screaming bloody murder but rather desperately pleading him to let her go. Bunny looked to the others for help. He didn't like hearing Tooth in pain, but didn't know how to calm her. Beside him, North simply looked shocked. His eyes were wide and mouth hung open. Bunny wasn't sure he even noticed them; he seemed to be lost in his own little world. Bunny figured he must be too numb to think, or else North would be in arms right beside Tooth only adding fuel to the fire. He was silently thankful for that.

But Sandy, Sandy looked murderous, and Bunny was truly afraid of what could happen when Sandy was angry. His hands were shaking and eyes blazing, but he made no attempts to move. Sandy was sharp, but level headed and Bunny hoped for his own safety that his level headed side would pull through. Every one of them, himself included, had witnessed occasional acts of aggression or abuse directed at children, and this one like all the others was no easier. He would help in any ways he could. He brought distractions, extra goodies to the children, anything really to make the pain lessen. He hated anybody who would intentionally hurt a child, but there were something's even Bunny couldn't interfere with. Bringing hope and happiness to children he could do, but a 6ft Pooka involved with family matters was out of his hands…err paws rather. They all felt the same way, but this time something was off… Something was missing. He felt a weight grow heavy in his arms and saw Tooth fall limp below him.

She was no longer thrashing like before, and her breathing was (somewhat)regulating. Bunny knew it was now or never before she closed down completely on him. He knelt down beside her and spoke with gentle whispers. "Tooth, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

Bunny mentally cringed at his own words. He wasn't trying to downplay the situation in the least, but after hundreds of years, they have all learned to deal with these situations by now; and while Bunny knew Tooth was over-emotional, she normally wouldn't react this horribly.

"It-"she began sucking in a breath, looking miserably at Bunny, "It's Jack."

If Bunny was expecting anything, then that certainly was not it. He heard North's breath suck in beside him similar to his own. Maybe he was paying attention after all. His mind was reeling. Did she mean Jack? As in their Jack? He heard the man call him that, but the kid looked nothing like him, besides maybe the stick figure skinniness. He had brown hair and dark eyes. Their Jack was much older anyways, and never had he mentioned anything about having a younger sister. This wasn't Jack, no Tooth was just confused. "Tooth" Bunny began "There's no way that can be Jack" but even as he said it, he felt doubtful at the statement. "That doesn't even look anything like him, and besides Jack's much older anyways." said Bunny with more conviction.

Tooth looked up to him with glistening eyes. Bunny was smart, she knew that, but she also knew along with the others that his own sentiments could keep him from seeing the truth sometimes. This was one of those times. She watched his eyes glaze over. "Bunny" she yelled snapping him back. "Its' Jack, I know" The words made her feel sick as she said them, but it had to be done. He needed to know- the others too if they haven't yet realized, though she wasn't entirely sure of who knew what.

"The hell? Wha d'ya mean ya know?" Bunny snapped. The words sounded cold, and he regretted them immediately, but Tooth paid no mind and continued on.

"Did you see what he was holding?" calmly asked Tooth, even if she was anything but.

"The hell did I see! It was dark I couldn't see much of anything!" exclaimed Bunny. But at his statement Bunny realized it was foggy around them again, similar to when they first woke up. _Where did all this fog come from?_ _It sure as hell wasn't here before. _He glanced to his right and saw North and Sandy noticing the same as him, but Tooth still had her eyes locked on him.

"It was a tooth."

… All three heads snapped back to Tooth. The last of his logic was wearing away, and dread was filling the pit of his stomach. He didn't like where this conversation was going. "Alright, but what does that have ta do with—"

"That was Jack's tooth!" she finished for him. "That was Jack's tooth, and these are—these are Jack's memories!" The words were all but blurted out of her mouth, but Bunny heard them perfectly well. Bunny wanted to argue back, but suddenly found himself speechless.

People would pass through them as if they were never really there. The houses looked colonial and outdated. Hell, the man even called him Jack. Then if this was Jack's memories… then where was Jack? He felt his stomach drop_. It couldn't be._ "Tooth!" he looked up with panicked eyes, pleading for it not to be true. _Oh Manny, no. _Her head dropped ever so slightly, and a lone tear rolled down her cheek. She was strong in ways he was not. _I'm sorry Tooth_. She was so close to breaking, yet he could do nothing but watch her cry as his world came crashing down.

XxXxXxXx

I haven't seen Daddy since last week when he hurt me. Daddy's a good person so I don't think he meant to hurt me, but he sure scared me something awful and I haven't seen him since. He comes home real late at night and leaves at odd hours in the morning. It doesn't bother me though; I don't think I'm ready to see Daddy yet. He's still real upset about Mommy's death and so am I, but he sometimes makes real loud noises, and breaks things. It scares Pip, so I stay with her those nights, but he also scares me sometimes. Is that wrong? Being afraid of your own Daddy? I hope not because Pip needs her Daddy, since she never knew her Mommy.

I don't have anywhere to go during the day, so I usually spend it playing with Pip or cleaning up Daddy's messes. I make the house look real nice for Daddy, like the way Mommy used to. I'm not very good at making food, but I usually make something for Daddy anyways. I never see him eat it, but the plate is always empty every morning. That's what I was doing now, washing mine and Pip's bowls from dinner. I already put her to bed, and began cleaning any dishes left over from previous nights.

"Whattareya- doin?" The door slammed open so suddenly making me jump up almost cutting my finger on a knife. My chest tightened, and I swallowed dryly. I knew that voice. His words were messy sounding, like when someone is really tired or when he drinks too many of those smelly things. But I know that voice.

"Well? You gonna ansher me or what?" He already sounded angry… like he did that night. Shivers ran down me, and I held the rag in my hand tighter.

"N-nothing" I answered. I hoped I wasn't shaking too bad, but I couldn't look back. I heard him stumble and fall into things, until his hand hit the table so hard I jumped.

"Don lie tome boyya!" he barked " Youra doin something, I can see that. Ya think I'ma stupid in da head?" The words fell from his mouth, but I could tell he wanted an answer.

"N-no" I lied "I'm just washing some dishes" The words seemed to satisfy him for the moment because he didn't say anything after that. I quickly finished my last dish, putting it out to dry. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. I wasn't ready for this yet. Seeing Daddy, I mean. I might be a bad boy for thinking that, but he still scared me and I just wanted to leave. I began walking to my room when his voice caught me again.

"Whaddja make?" I mustv'e looked confused because he kept going. "Ta eat boy, ya deaf or something?"

"Some s-soup" I whispered. Then a little louder "Soup" I repeated.

Both hands smacked the table. The noise was so loud and so sudden I let out a whimper. I couldn't do that though. Last time I cried, it made Daddy even more mad, so this time I couldn't cry, no matter what. "Goddammit boyya, don ya dare get mouthy with me! You won live anotha day to regret it." He might have sounded kinda funny when he said it, but I knew he meant every word of it. I was shaking again and had my arms pressed to my side not daring to make a move.

"You gonna stand there or get me some already?" It wasn't a question.

I shakily brought the bowl to the ladle and poured him some soup. It wasn't a full bowl, but all that we had left. One foot in front of the other Jack, just bring him the soup. You don't have to even look at him, just bring him the soup. My arms were shaking and the bowl came close to spilling was right in front of me and I was setting the bowl down when I did something I know I shouldn't have. I looked at Daddy. Only for a second, but I didn't see Daddy. This man had red eyes and a hairy face like the monsters he would always tell me stories about to keep me in bed. This wasn't my Daddy, this was a monster.

He looked up at me and made me jump. _You shouldn't have looked. _My left hand slipped, and the soup went spilling all over the table and all over Daddy. It was no longer hot, although still pretty warm. But now, now it was all over the front of Daddy's shirt. I couldn't speak. I was in trouble and I knew it. I could only bite my lip to keep from crying, but nothing happened. A minute passed by, and then another, but still nothing happened. There was no yelling or screaming and it made me feel wrong. Like something bad was going to happen. Daddy stood up, and walked around the table towards me. I wanted to break down and cry, tell him how sorry I was, but my throat was dry and my mouth wouldn't move.

He didn't stop though, and walked right past me and over to the sink. I finally set down the bowl in my hands and turned my head watching him. He began wiping his shirt off with the wash rag I was using earlier, paying no mind to me or the dirty water. He was turned around so I didn't see how mad he really was, because of course he had to be mad. Right?

"D-daddy" I choked out, "I-I'm sorry." My voice sounded higher than normal and I sounded scared even to my own ears, but he said nothing and only continued wiping his shirt. He kept looking down in the mucky sink water and I really wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Didja clean this?" he asked me. He picked up my soup bowl front dinner and held it up to me. His voice was calmer than I expected, and it frightened me a little bit.

"Yes-"I whispered too afraid to talk any louder.

"Whaddabout this one?" he said pointing to another bowl. It was smaller and this time it was Pip's. He turned around now, so I only nodded while looking at the ground. "Howabout theesh?"

Now he was holding his hand in front of the silverware. I washed all of them, so I didn't understand what Daddy was doing, and it just confused me more. I nodded my head again looking up a little, but not enough to see more than his tummy.

"And thish?" Now he was holding a leftover plate from lunch. I looked up a little higher and he wasn't even watching me anymore. He looked really focused on the plate, rubbing his fingers up and down it.

"I washed all of them" I said quietly. I didn't talk any louder in case that made Daddy angry with me again.

There was a shattering silence as I saw pieces of the plate lying beneath my feet.

"That's not what I asked you" His voice was lower than usual and I was shaking again. He dropped that plate on purpose. It was Mommy's favorite plate, she made it with her Mama, but now it was in pieces all over the floor. I was breathing heavy again, like the time I ran to get Mrs. Caldwell because Mommy was hurting real bad before Pip was born. My eyes were wet and made everything seem blurry. He did that on purpose. He broke Mama's favorite plate on purpose.

"Wha did I ashkew?" This is one of those questions I've learned you're not supposed to answer.

"LOOK A ME!" He was yelling now, which made it even harder to look up. I had to close my eyes so I wouldn't start crying. Don't cry—Don't cry—Don't cry. A wet hand slid across the side of my face, and suddenly my cheek began to hurt real bad. I felt my back pressed in a corner between the wall and table. I needed to get out, maybe crawl under the table or something but I couldn't even open my eyes. My Daddy was right—I am weak.

"WHY DON YOU EVA LISHEN?!" I felt something fly past my ear, and heard a crashing sound to my right. It didn't matter anymore, Daddy was already angry. I opened my eyes and felt warm tears roll across my burning cheek.

"YOU'RE CRYIN NOW?" Another crashing sound and more plate pieces fell to the ground, only closer this time. I had to get out of here. I saw him throw another plate and I ducked down under the table. I was breathing heavy, but I didn't have any air. That one would've hit me for sure. I pushed out of the chairs and ran as fast as I could to my room. I didn't make it very far though, because Daddy's hand caught the back of my shirt and I couldn't move. My back hit something hard and I was on the floor again.

I kept trying to move, to get back up, but Daddy put a knee on my chest and held back my arms. I heard him say lots a dirty words Mama would yell at him for—but my Mama wasn't here right now. I really wished she was. He got closer to me and his breath smelled yucky. I was so scared, even more than the time last week. I couldn't fight, and Daddy had me pinned down, so I did the only thing I could think of. I brought my knee up as hard as I could right between Daddy's legs. His eyes got bigger, and he let his hands go. His knee was still on my chest so I tried to wiggle out. It almost reminded me of when Daddy and I would play. Mommy would always yell at us afraid we would break something, but we never did, we were careful. But this was different, Daddy wasn't playing no more.

Daddy let me go, but I didn't stop to wonder why. I was up on one knee, then two. Run, RUN _RUN! _Almost to my room, just turn the corner. Just turn the corner… but Pip was the other way. She didn't have a lock on her room either. Daddy wasn't mad a Pip right now, but if I locked myself in my room, would Daddy go after Pip? But what if I went after Pip, and then Daddy went after me? Pip could get hurt anyways. Daddy was getting close, too close. Then suddenly he wasn't there at all.

The ground was cool. I never remembered the ground being so cool. But there was also warm too. Warm and sticky. I didn't think he spilled anything on the ground, so why was it so sticky? I tried to move, but my body wasn't listening. There were plate pieces on the ground beside him. Did Daddy throw one of his plates again? I don't remember hearing it crash. All of a sudden Daddy was by my side. My head was hurting and I felt sick all over.

"You poor thing, you don't look so well." His words sounded sweet, but his voice was bitter. I just wanted him to go away. His hand brushed across my bangs, like Mommy's always used to do.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't be so mouthy, and actually listen when you're told." I didn't want him touching me like that, it felt wrong, like I was hurting Mommy. I was going to move his hand away, but when I lifted my hand, there was sticky red on my palm and fingertips. Where did that come from? It was beside me too. What was going on?

"Stop" I moaned. I didn't think he could hear me- I barely made a sound, but his eyes turned dark again, and I saw the monster there, I once saw before. I couldn't move so I just closed my eyes and begged Mommy from wherever she was now to keep Pip safe. _Maybe I really should learn to keep my mouth shut._

The last thing I remembered was Daddy lifting his foot, before I couldn't remember anything at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey everybody! So guess what? I'm about to attend some school in Japan...for 6 months! Yay me! I'm really excited and leave on Wednesday- so from now on I can't promise any quick updates. BUT I DO PROMISE TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY. I hate good FanFiction that just stops... I wont do that to you guys, promise. But if you don't hear from me for a while, then please know, that's why.**

**So this chapter is more or less a bridge chapter, and will really prepare you for what's to come in the next chapter (which I will hopefully have for you guys, before Wednesday). Its going to get much more dark from here on out, and I will be experimenting with different POV so tell me how I do. Also, I'm trying to keep their ages realistic, however keep in mind, Jack was forced to grow up rather quickly, so he's gradually losing his innocence and gaining maturity in the process. Pip is also essentially raised by Jack, so her characteristics will begin to mirror his own ( but not enough to take away from her original character). I'm just trying to develop their characteristics in the next few chapters more and more, so tell me how I do!**

**Sorry for the long authors note... Now read and review!**

The crash was sickening. Bile rose to his throat as he watched Jack drop like a ton of lead. North was numb. His vision was blurring, and ears ringing. He wanted nothing more than to beat that man an inch from death… just like he did Jack.

Jack, their poor Jack, oh how he wanted to rid off Jack's demons for him. It all made sense now, north realized. Jack's skittish and wayward behaviors, his fear of being touched. All of it made sense. That bastard! It was all his fault Jack was scared of his own shadow, even if his stupid pride would never let him admit it. North wanted no more of this. He wanted to return to the present. He wanted Jack to know he could always trust in him; in all of them! He wanted _their_ Jack; the carefree fun-loving winter spirit. But wishing will never change a thing, and as North learned long ago- you don't always get what you want.

As much as North didn't want to see Jack in anymore pain, he couldn't bring himself to look away. That man was still there. He was still looming over Jack like he wasn't finished. Like Jack wasn't _amusing _enough for him. That sick, sick bastard. Jack was unconscious anyways, what more could he do to him? _Don't think that North, don't think it_. Things always end up worse when you start thinking like that; an example of that being earlier.

Maybe, just maybe, he would be okay this time, perhaps a bit shaken up, but nothing more than a few scratches. That's what North hoped for at least. Oh how Manny and the fates love to prove him wrong.

Jack was shaking and terrified at the sight of his father. That much was obvious to anyone who could see. He would refuse his father's eyes, too petrified to even look up. North had never seen a child more afraid of their parent than Jack was right then. North felt disgusted at the thought. But when Jack spilt the soup on the man he was so terrified of, his stomach knew this night would not end favorably.

The following silence was so suffocating that any air he breathed was non-existent. Jack's body went rigid, probably too terrified to move. But watching the man slowly stand and walk towards Jack, were the longest, most dreaded moments of his life. The man had his back turned toward North, but his shirt was dripping and his fists were clenched. The man had passed by Jack, but North didn't feel the wave of relief like he should have. No, instead he felt even worse. He was like a ticking time bomb- that man would soon explode and Jack would be at the end of it.

_Jack move! You have to get out of there_.

The first dish dropped and North saw Jack's eyes widen in surprise. He was still shaking like a leaf, but now his fearful expression turned into one of panic. Something happened that North didn't understand. That plate was special, North could tell that, but Jacks breathing was getting quicker, and North felt his stomach rising with fear and anxiousness. No, something was definitely wrong.

It was like before the big fall of a roller coaster. After you're strapped in, you're already committed. You know the top is approaching, but there's no way to stop the ride; there's no turning back. A minute went by and then another. The others probably had something different on their minds but all North could think was they were only getting closer to the top.

_It should be any—_

The first plate went flying and North's stomach dropped.

"JACK VRUN!" cried North, no longer a silent observer.

Up until then North had been able to stay silent with the others, but the shattered plate was like an erupting dam, letting everything out. Biting his fingers and cracking his knuckles would no longer pacify him.

Jack was pushing out from under the table, on his feet and running.

"GO JACK, GET OUTTA—"

The back of his shirt was caught, and Jack slipped to the floor. He was kicking and punching the air, desperately trying to keep the man away from him, but Jack was just a child and soon enough the man had him pinned to the ground. Jack's eyes were wide with panic and tears. He looked so weak, so vulnerable. It was completely unlike the Jack he grew so fond of. The man was swearing things at Jack that made North's blood boil over, and he hoped Jack's youth still kept him from knowing what those words meant.

Times were tough back then. North remembered being extra generous to the children during that time. It was short lived, but 300 years ago food was scarce and starvation was common. Most children had a thin structure not unlike Jack, but it seemed like Jack had even more so. Especially when dwarfed by the large man on top of him.

Younger Jack was still struggling. He was similar that way to their Jack; he had that fire in his eyes that would not let him be brought down. Even under unfavorable odds, he would still fight. North missed seeing those eyes, and finally all his struggling led him to a good kick right in the best, or rather worst place possible. North winced at the thought; even though he was small, Jack held nothing back. He wriggled out from the larger man's grip and was once again was on his feet running.

"YEAH! Go Jack!"

By now North thought he heard the others cheering beside him too… or maybe it was himself? North didn't really care either way though, all his attention was focused on Jack. The man was walking away and Jack was flying. He would make it. Wait! Why was the man walking the other way?

Jack was quick, always light on his feet. He had a natural spring to his step, and was quick even for his age. He was rounding the corner, but then just…stopped. Jack wouldn't look back, but wouldn't take a step forward either.

_What was he doing? _"DAMMIT JACK! DON'T STOP NOW"

North wasn't thinking. If he was thinking, then maybe he would have thought of Jack's helpless younger sister in the other room. But North's thoughts were enraged. He briefly noticed the man pick something up. Then everything was a blur, and North had trouble noticing anything but the bright, bright red pooling around Jack.

He heard the shattering, and saw sharp serrated pieces litter the ground. The same ground their Jack was now on. There was a loud booming noise, and North watched Jack crumple beneath him. He was blinking heavy, already struggling with consciousness.

The approaching figure suddenly had all of North's attention. The man had his feet dipped in the pooling blood; he slowly squatted down and placed a hand upon Jack's pale forehead, carefully pushing away his bangs.

North felt sick. Bile was rising in his throat, and North hated that derranged look on the man's face. North hated everything about that man, but most of all, he hated what he told Jack.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't be so mouthy, and listen when you're told"

_Goddamn that bastard! _He has no right to talk to Jack like that, when Jack is worth so much more than he'll ever be.

"stop"

It was quiet and broken, no more than a whisper, but the voice most definitely belonged to Jack; a still conscious, still fighting Jack. His heart lurched for the young boy. He was in pain, he was bleeding, he was tired; yet he was still fighting. Yes, Jack was definitely the strongest of them all, and in more ways than just power.

_If only that could be the case now._ North wasn't sure he could stand seeing what broke their young winter spirit. Watching the exact moment his will faded, and fire died. No, North never wanted to see anything like that. Watching Jack so hurt and afraid was already too much.

The man's already sick face turned into something even more so. He looked wild; inhumane. His features were dark, but there was a smug grin clearly plastered on his mouth.

His foot came up; everyone held their breaths.

His came down, and North lunged. He was ready for blood.

_I'll kill you- I swear I will kill every one of Jack's demons, first starting with you._

_XxXxXxXx_

It was early morning, and I was extra tired. Last night was a long night, and Dad ended up having one of his fits again. Fits; that's what I liked to call them. I'm pretty used to them now, and know how to handle them. But lucky for me last night wasn't as worse as some nights. A shudder ran through me. I didn't like thinking too long or too hard about it.

I know "fits" isn't the best word to sugar coat it with, but how else can you explain to your baby sister why her daddy is an abusive drunk? It's not easy, and fits was the best I could come up with.

But none of that matters today. Today is all about Pip.

Footsteps? Were those footsteps? Alright Jack, time to make today the best day of Pip's life. It's not every day your baby sister turns four years old.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I yelled scooping my cute baby sister up in my arms as she rounded the corner. A small shriek was heard before a fit of giggling.

"Let go of me Jackie!" The smile was obvious on her face, but I listened anyway and lightly put her down. She was still giggling, looking up at me with those big innocent brown eyes.

I promised myself to always keep them that way, no matter what.

"Now, now, something's not right. All this giggling and I haven't even tickled you yet." Her eyes widened at this, and she tried to turn around and run, but I quickly held on to her stomach and pinned her between my arms. Her shriek before was nothing, as my hands slowly worked their way to her tickle spot.

She struggled but not enough to actually put up any fight, and eventually when we were both out of breath, I let go and she collapsed right in my arms.

"Love you Jackie!" she said to me giving me a tiny squeeze.

"Love you too, Pip" I said, returning the squeeze. I meant it.

XxXxXx

"So where are we going now Jackie?" We've already been all over town, and it was only noon. But no matter where we went Pip was given little presents by all the townsfolk. Her favorite was the red ribbon from our neighbor Mrs. Caldwell. It was real nice, smooth and shiny. I don't think Pip's ever owned anything so nice. It made me feel bad, I wish I could've gave Pip one before, but I was still glad Mrs. Caldwell could.

Mrs. Caldwell has no husband or children. She's pretty old now, and I heard at one time she did have a husband. He died before they had children together, but I don't think she ever got over it. People called her a widdowld, whatever that means, but she's really nice, and has us over for dinner a lot. I think she knows about dad's fits, but doesn't say anything to me about them. When she asks me why I don't look so well sometimes, and I usually just tell her how I fell playing with Pip or something, but I don't think she believes me.

"Jackie! Jackie! Come on, Hurry up already!" Pip was pulling my arm, trying to get me to follow her somewhere. I didn't know where she was taking me, but I followed anyways. I would follow her anywhere.

"Where are we going Pippa?"

"It's a surprise, so close your eyes" I honestly didn't know what to think about Pip's 'surprise', so I just squinted my eyes just enough to see where I was walking and loyally followed.

"Alright, were here!" She sounded really excited, and although I already had an idea where she might've taken me, I acted just as surprised anyways.

"The lake!" Pippa never liked the lake the same way I did. I loved the water, but I never let Pippa go in. I knew why she brought me here, even if I didn't like it.

"Teach me! Teach me!" She was excited, jumping up and down. I wasn't any teacher. I could keep my head from going under, but I was no teacher!

"The water must be freezing now, it's already fall season." I didn't want to directly tell her no on her birthday, but I hoped after feeling it she would change her mind. She crouched down, sticking a hand in the water. I was expecting a shriek, or maybe some funny face. But no, she had to look up and smile at me with those big puppy eyes.

"It's great Jack! Can we? Pwease, pwease, pwease."

"I don't know Pip, this isn't such a—"

"Pwease? Pretty, pwetty pwease with a big cherry on top? You said I could do anything I want today. Remember Jackie?"

"Tell you what, Pip" I reasoned. "You can go in, but no deeper than your waist. Got it?"

"Yes Jackie, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best big brother ever!" I knew she was only saying it because I told her yes, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face, when she said it.

"Come on~ Lets go." She took my hand and began pulling me over to the water.

"Now hold on just one second little Miss. What will you do when your all wet, and have nothing to wear?" She didn't like what I was telling her, if the pout was anything to go by. "I'll tell you what, I'll run back and grab you something to change into, if you promise to wait RIGHT here." I pointed to a hollowed spot by a big oak tree.

Her face lit up like the firefly's we would stay up so late to watch. "Really Jack? Really! We can still go?"

"Only if you promise me to say RIGHT here and not go anywhere near that lake without me."

"I promise Jackie! Pinky promise." She grabbed my hand and wrapped her tiny pinky around mine. I knew she would _never_ break a pinky promise.

"Alright, Pip. I'll be back soon so be careful" and then I turned around and began running all the way to the house.

I loved running. I've never really raced anybody, but I knew I was quick. Being with Pip all the time, I never really had the chance to make any friends my age. I knew just about everybody in town by name, but that's all. Though I did get along real well with some older people. Mostly old friends of my mother, they thought I was real mature for my age, and I guess in some ways I was.

I loved feeling my hair blowing, and the cool breeze on my face. It made me feel one with the wind. Running was the only real thing about me that I was happy about. I think if I ever did have a real friend, I would beat them in a race. But for me, running wasn't just for fun. No, I'm quick for a reason. I have to be, even though most people will never truly know why.

I quietly opened the door and looked in. Dad wasn't usually home around this time now, but I didn't was to risk it anyways. He doesn't have a real job anymore, and lately it's been showing. The nights he does come home, are previously followed by lots of drinking. He does a bunch of gambling though, and that's where we get the little money we have from. He spends most of it on beer, but when he's sleeping is when I can usually steal some food money for Pip and I without him noticing.

I was never lucky. Sometimes life gave me a day off here and there, but today didn't seem to one of those days. What was _he_ doing here?

Sleeping on the couch right in the middle of the room was Dad. He was snoring real loud with one hand on his belly and the other hanging off the couch. It didn't look like he would be up for a while, but I still felt my heart racing and palms sweating. I got out of his fit last night almost bruise free, but in no way was I ready for another one so soon. _Just get the clothes, Jack._ Get the clothes and get out.

I didn't think he would wake up, but I almost didn't breath when I walked by the couch. I tiptoed the whole way, but just when I got to the corner, the floor decided to let out a creak that could probably wake the dead. I really wasn't lucky.

His snoring stopped, and I sucked in a breath. I didn't dare take another step, in case the floor made any more noise. Last time I woke him up, left me with a scar on my stomach. Everything was completely silent, and I still hadn't breathed. My heart was still racing, and my foot was cramping from holding it up so long. Finally after it seemed like he was sound asleep again, I dared to move and all but ran to Pip's room.

What did I come here for? Oh yes, Pip needs clothes. That's why. I grabbed whatever I could and left the same way I came, this time, extra careful not to step on any creaky floorboards. He was rolled over when I left, but I only hoped he wouldn't be there, when we came back.

I was later than I was supposed to be, and I ran as fast as I could back to the lake.

"Ready Pip? I got you some clothes to change into." I set the clothes by my side on a patch of grass, to not get dirty. "And when were done, I was thinking maybe we could get you some ice cream"

Pip loved ice cream, her favorite was the vanilla kind. We don't get it very often because it can be pretty expensive, but for today I can at least give her the money I would use to get mine.

"Hey Pip, how does that sound?" I heard nothing. "Pip?"

I walked around back to the tree, but didn't see her there. "Pip? Pip, where are you?" By now, I was panicking. I ran back up the path, but didn't see any sign that she left. It probably would have made me feel better if I did, though. I saw nothing. No footprints, no shoes, and definitely no Pip. She pinky promised. Pip would never willingly break a pinky promise.

My panic was grew even worse. What happened to her? She was only four! Oh gods! I was late, it was my fault if something happened to her. My stomach dropped and I was afraid I would throw up, even though I hadn't eaten anything all day.

I went to the oak tree to look again, but once more, I saw nothing. I sunk to my knees. Oh Pip, where did you go?

Red. There was red, bright red. It was small and far away; I couldn't see what it was from here, but I knew I had to go to it. I got up and started running. I ran fast, but I was also afraid of what it was. It didn't feel right, and I felt worse the closer I got.

It was a lot farther than I first thought, because it took me a while to get there. I was running in the same direction for a while, but suddenly I didn't see it anymore. The red. Where did it go? I was near the other side of the lake by now, towards the more woodsy side of the town.

"Pip?" I croaked out. "Pip?" My throat was dry and my voice no louder than a whisper.

"Pip, this isn't funny anymore, come on out." I wanted to cry.

"Please?" My knees buckled, and the ground rushed up to meet me. I stared in my lap for a while, before I looked up.

The Red! There was the red! It was right in front of me, screaming in my face. I slowly crawled up to it, tears building in my eyes. No, no, no. Please, no. I carefully untangled the red from the undergrowth, and fearfully held it in my hands.

I was ten, almost eleven. This wasn't supposed to happen to me… to Pip. My hands were shaking, and I couldn't get in any air.

In my hands was a very bright, very smooth, and very nice red ribbon.

It was Pip's new very bright, very smooth, and very nice red ribbon.

no…

NO!

…

_I really do have the worst of luck. _


End file.
